Love at First Sight
by LadyRobinHood
Summary: ONESHOT....This is my first fanfic.....she broke down in the middle of a busy street, noone bothered to help her or even ask what is wrong?....all except one....R


OK…this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me….if you hate it…you hate it….if you like it then THANK YOU! Please R&R no flames ONE-SHOT

LoVe At FiRsT SiGhT

I stumbled up the stairs, trying to not make a noise but failing miserably. I kept dropping my bag, which was in my left hand and my stilettos, which were in my right. I could barely keep my eyes open, my head was throbbing in pain, and I was so wet my clothes wee like a second skin but I couldn't stop smiling

Now I know what you are thinking, this girl is totally pissed, but I am not. I haven't touched a drink in my whole life. It's about three o'clock in the morning and I am head over heels in love.

I meet the man of my dreams for the first time in the middle of a busy street…

"Oh Shit! I am so late" I muttered to myself as I speeded down the sidewalk not caring about the people around me. My car broke down about 2 blocks behind me, and Destiny College was only a five-minute walk away or that's what I thought. The entire street was full of men and women in suits and they looked like stuck-up snobs. I stuck out like a sore thumb.

The heels had broken on my left shoe, my Auburn hair was a mess and to top it off it was raining…actually more like pouring. My new jeans were ruined, so was my new shirt.

I was about to start running when someone knocked me down.

I fell onto my ass and contents of my bag spilled out all along the cold concrete. I knew that no one would help, so with a red tinge growing in my cheeks, I slowly started to pick up the pieces.

"Why is this happening to me" the tears started to flow.

I sat there, balling my eyes out until a man pulled me up.

I met the most deepest, brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He stared right back at my violet eyes with mascara slowly dripping down my cheeks with my cold tears.

He brought his thumb up to wipe away my tears. My body trembled from his touch as well as from the cold.

"Th-th-thank you" I stuttered as he handed me my bag.

He smiled and showed his prefect white teeth. He smoothed out my wet, ratty hair and leaned in towards my face.

"My name is Sora," he whispered in my ear.

My breathing became fast and sharp, I could barley stand up. I held onto his board shoulders for support. He grabbed my waist and swang my legs over his arms and carried me, nuptial style.

I buried my face into his chest and looked up. I saw his beautiful blue eyes. They were hypnotizing and I couldn't look away. This just felt right, being in his arms. I smiled and sighed. He obviously heard and a cheeky grin crept over his face.

"Where do live?" his deep masculine voice was the only thing I could hear, over all the traffic, people and over commotion.

"17 Gimple Avenue" I muttered burying me face deeper into his firm and soft chest.

He gently placed my cold wet body in, what had to be the back of his car. The last I remember was the car revving.

I awoke in a warm, soft bed…my bed. _How did I get here?_ I thought to myself as a looked around my room. I looked down at what I saw wearing…or should I NOT wearing. _WHY AM I NAKED? _I wrapped the sheets around myself and walked out of my bedroom. Leaning against the wall was a man, sleeping peacefully.

"Sora…" I sighed. Sora stirred in his sleep. I crept past him and tiptoed down the stairs and entered the bathroom. I slowly turned on the shower. The water was warm and left nice against my cool skin. My silver necklace gracefully hung from my neck. I hopped out of the shower and was too busy to notice Sora who had just entered, standing at the door. I turned around to face the door, fully naked, and saw him, his eyes as big as crystal ball and his mouth hitting the floor.

My face turned maroon and I started to laugh nervously.

"I…. umm…so…. oh god!" His eyes wandered down my body and quickly snapped back up.

My hands quickly cover my body as I franticly looked around for a towel.

"I'll wait outside" Sora rushed back out the door.

I grabbed my wet and small towel and wrapped it around my body. I bravely opened the door and saw Sora sitting against the wall with his head in his hands.

I bent down to his level.

"Look, go get something to drink and we'll talk about this after I get some clothes on"

He looked up at me. His cheeks were still bright red and were covered in water. His eyes were bloodshot but still bright blue and hypnotizing.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I placed my forefinger on his lips.

"I would prefer if we talked when I had clothes on" He smiled and slowly stood up. He offered me his hand. I lightly touched it and slowly he pulled me up.

"The kitchen is that way," I pointed down the hall.

Sora nodded and smiled.

I ran back up the stairs and quickly into my room. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

_What was I thinking? Having a shower while he was here. Idiot! _ I threw on some denim short shorts and a flannelette shirt. I quickly threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and walked back down the stairs.

I found Sora in my kitchen looking through my fridge.

"Can I help you?" I questioned as his head appeared at the side of the fridge.

He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Now I could see him in full view. He was pretty small, maybe 1.6 … 1.7 metres tall. A toned body matched his skin. It was lightly tanned…sun kissed… his hair light brown, untameable, and spiky. He must be at least 19-20 years old. All his features were defined, but those eyes, I was draw to them.

I lightly shook my head. _I have go to stop thinking about him like that. For God's sake, you just met the man! _I screamed at myself

I swiftly moved over to the counter and bent over to the Dishwasher to grab a clean glass. I could feel him watching me.

"Enjoying the view?" I turned around to see him blushing madly.

I jumped the table and he sat down on the seat closest to me.

"Ok… I know that your name is Sora"

He nodded slowly and said

"What is your's?" his deep masculine voice ringing in my ears.

_Oh my god! He is so hot_ I thought

"My name is…Kairi"

He smiled and lightly touched my hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him, giggled and smiled cheekily.

"I have a few questions to ask you master Sora. Why was I naked when I awoke?"

He smiled cheekily and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You were dripping wet and I didn't want you to catch a cold, so I stripped you," he answered, a tint of pink slowly appearing in his cheeks.

"Ok…why did you enter the bathroom while I was in the shower?"

"Ummm…I didn't know that you were awake and I heard the shower going. I thought someone was in the house, so I entered there to protect you not to perv on you"

I giggled, which soon turn into, me rolling around on the floor laughing and crying.

"Ok …one last question. Why did you help me today?" I looked straight into his eyes.

"Because." He leaned in close to me "I can't leave a damsel in distress"

He lightly brushed his lips against my cheek. My cheeks turned bright red and my body became hot and sweaty.

"If you keep doing that I might do something very bad" I whispered and lightly blew in his ear. The effect it had on him was priceless. His bottom lip was trembling and his cheeks were turning 10 different shades of red.

I started to blush…. I didn't know I would have this effect on him.

Sora leaned in close to my face. I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. I bit my bottom lip and…

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_FUCK, SHIT, BUGGER IT ALL! _I screamed in my head as I slid off table and walked over to the phone, with Sora following close behind.

"Hello, Kairi Kyle speaking"

"_Oh My God! Where are you? Are you sick? You weren't in class?" _my panicked friend Selphie screamed from the phone.

"Sel, I am fine…I just…um…" Sora wrapped his hands around my waist. I jumped and squealed.

"_You are not all right. I am coming right over" _Selphie hung up before I could answer. I put the phone back on the receiver.

I turned to face Sora. He had the funniest look on his face. He had the cheesiest grin and his eyebrows were moving up and down.

I smiled, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Now where were we?" he whispered seductively in my ear. I bit my bottom lip.

Sora leaned in once more and slowly captured my lips in a passionate and lustful kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking, more like pleading, for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue filled my mouth. His tasted like skittles and coke. It was so sweet.

"OH MY GOD! I come here to see if you are all right and you're making out with a mystery man," Selphie cried at the top of her voice.

I tried to wiggle out of Sora's arms but he tightened his grip on my waist, in saying that he didn't want to let me go.

"Look, Selphie…" I looked at the man who had me pinned against the wall and my distressed friend, just a few metres away "It's a long story" I sighed.

"Sel, I will meet you tonight at L &T and I will explain then. I might even bring the thing that is now permanently attached itself to my waist" Liz laughed and then sighed. Sora smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Ok, meet me in our booth at 8:30. Don't be late!" she walked towards the front door.

"You can carry on now," she yelled as she ran out the door. I tried to sprint after her but Sora pulled me back and kissed me passionately.

"You're not going anywhere" he pinned me against the wall again and started sucking on my neck. I moaned with pure ecstasy.

"Sora…Sora" I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

A deep low growl escaped his lips.

"Sora, I think we better stop before something more happens" I looked into his eyes, filled with lust, passion and wanting.

"You are right" he kissed me lightly on the lips and I leaned my forehead against his.

"Now are you going to show me what you are going to wear tonight or should I just going home?" he joked. I playfully slapped him on the chest. He lifted me up over his shoulder. I started to scream and giggle. Sora jogged up the stairs and threw me on my bed. He pinned me down and peeled his whole body on mine.

"I think I might have a little trouble showing you what I am going to wear if you are on top of me" I wiggled out from under his warm body and headed over to my wardrobe.

I pulled out my clothes and did a little catwalk for Sora.

My outfit was a pair of black skinny leg jeans, Black stilettos covered in dimanties and a back-less sparkly pale pink top. I turned on _Lady Marmalade_ and started to dance around. I hopped on Sora and straddled his waist.

"You ready, big boy?" I asked innocently.

"Umm…just give me a minute" His face looked like he was holding something back.

I smiled and slid off him and after about 30 seconds he jumped up, threw me over his shoulders and sprinted down the stairs. He, literally, flew out the door and placed me down on the ground.

"Finally" I joked as Sora helped me into his red convertible. He rushed around the other side and jumped over the door. I laughed my head off, he was acting so macho and I guess that I don't know him that well, but I know that he is sensitive and caring.

He revved the engine and we were off. The wind blazing though my hair and the music blasting though the stereo, I was so happy.

We pulled up in front of a small brick house, with a small front garden covered in roses.

"Where are we?" I asked Sora as I looked around at the garden.

"Well I am not going to a club looking like this, so I am going to get changed"

I looked at what he was wearing. It was a black t-shirt and baggy cargos. He looked good enough to eat.

I walked up to him and whispered

"I don't care what you like, I am going to rip it off anyway" I kissed his cheek "Now are you going to invite me?"

He unlocked the door and led me inside. It was defiantly a bachelor's apartment. There were clothes everywhere as well as cans of coke, beer and pizza boxes.

Sora blushed and ran around frantically, muttering "its not this messy usual" or "Sorry, I meant to clean up". I grabbed his waist and hugged him. He tensed up suddenly but relaxed after a while.

"I don't care what your apartment looks like, now go get changed or we will be late" I slapped his ass as he walked to what had to be, his bedroom.

I looked around at all the picture on his coffee table. There was one of an older women and man, which had to be his parents, one of Sora and two men, one with blonde hair and looked a lot like Sora and the other had sliver hair and had to be slightly older. Then the picture that almost broke my heart. It was Sora with his hands wrapped around a very pretty girl with Blonde hair, bright blue eyes like his and about the same height as him. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes and let more flow from my eyes. I didn't make a sound though.

"Ok I am ready" Sora strutted out of his room in black jump suit and a white hoodie. I quickly wiped away my tears and smiled.

"You look oh so hot Sora" he looked at me, like he actually cared.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, lets just go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door but he didn't budge.

He walked over to the coffee table and lifted up the picture of him and the girl. I looked at it and said

"She's very pretty? Girlfriend?"

Sora stared back at me, his mouth ajar and his eyes as wide as they were when he saw me naked.

"She is my twin sister Namine. How could you say that I had a girlfriend? If I did could I do this?" He pinned me against the wall and kissed me, his tongue halfway down my throat. He placed his cold hand on my warm back. I shivered and moaned. I placed my hands around his neck and suddenly the door flew open and standing there was the silver hair boy from the photo.

"Sora! You finally got yourself a girl who wanted to kiss you"

Sora and I separated to different sides of the room, a pink tinge growing on our cheeks

"Riku, what are you doing here?" he asked the boy as he creped back over to me.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come to L&T tonight, and I rephrase the last statement: you finally got yourself a HOT girl who wants to kiss you" the silver haired boy's eyes travelled all over my body.

My cheeks went a deeper red and I muttered "Is it hot in here or is it just me"

Sora wrapped his arms around me, while Riku was still, slowly checking me out.

"Riku, she is mine, stay away from her" he said sternly. I placed my head on his chest and smiled. He was so protective of me, even though we just met.

"Well you didn't answer my question: do you wanna go out tonight?"

"We are already headed out, but you can tag along" Sora jerked his head towards the door. Riku ran out yelling "SHOTGUN!"

"OI! I get shotgun," I shouted as I walked out the door pulling Sora along with me.

"No you don't!" Riku liked his lips and smiled evilly "Just because you're doing my friend, doesn't mean you get privileges"

I scoffed "At least he's getting some. There only one way to solve this" I looked over to Sora, and flashed him my best puppy dog eyes, smiled seductively and squeezed my chest together "Sora, who get the front seat?"

"That's unfair! You have an advantage," Riku complained

"And that would be"

"You're sleeping with him!"

Sora turned a bright red and muttered "Riku…" My mouth dropped to the ground as Riku slid past me "…get in the back" Riku tripped over his feet and face planted in the dirt at my feet.

"Told you I got shotgun" I smiled innocently as I hopped in the car. Riku was quietly cursing under his breath as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh yeah! Riku, I am meeting my friend, Selphie. I think you would like her"

Riku looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks…umm… Sora what's your girlfriend's name?"

Sora looked down at the wheel and blushed

"Her name's Kairi"

Riku's eyes grew wide and his face pale.

"You mean like from your…" Sora cut him off

"Yeah…" Sora laughed nervously.

My eyes darted back and forth between Sora and Riku. There was something they weren't telling me.

"What aren't you telling me, Sora?"

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" Riku yelled

"Look we're here" Sora quickly changed the subject. Riku hit him over the back of the head.

_If he didn't I would have _I thought to myself

I climbed out of the car and tripped over and land butt first on the concrete.

Sora rushed over to me, put his arms around my shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Kairi, are you all right?" he asked sympathetically.

"I am fine, it happens a lot. I am a serious klutz," I laughed as I jumped up and rubbed my ass "but it hurts every single time"

Riku and Sora headed to the back of the line.

"What are you guys doing?"

They looked at each other and then replied in unison

"Lining up to get in"

I smiled and laughed. He grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him and Riku to the front door.

"Hi Mickey"

"Miss Kyle, haven't seen ya in a while" the bulky man replied in the thickest southern American accent.

"Can you let us in?"

"Anything for you Miss Kyle"

I pulled Sora and Riku inside.

"How did you know him?" Sora whispered in my ear

"I work here, I am bartender"

The placed looked great. Blue, disco and spotlights up everywhere. Sora and me headed over to the bar.

"Hey Kai! What's up girl?" The bartender hugged me tightly.

"Hey Cid this is Sora," The two men shook hands "He's my…umm…"

"Boyfriend" Sora finished my sentence and looked deep into my eyes. I leaned into kiss him but Sora bet me to it. It was only light and gentle but full of love, passion and lust.

"Cid, can we get some drinks? I will have a sprite and…Sora what do you want?"

"I will have a coke"

"No problem, I will be right back" the small blonde man skipped off to the opposite side of the bar. I leaned in close to Sora and whispered

"To answer your question Sora: Yes, he is gay"

"Oh! Wait, how did you know…?"

I looked at him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"One: I could see it in your face and two: everyone asks me that question"

Cid returned and quickly left again to "check out the hottie at the end of the bar".

Sora and me sat down in what was dubbed my and Lizzie's booth. I snuggled up close and placed my head on his shoulders. He smelled like…well I don't know…he smelt like…Sora.

"Hello, you two lovebirds" I looked up to see Riku with his arm around Selphie's waist.

"Selphie!"

"Oh my God! Kai! I found you. Have you met…"

"Riku…looks like you have met my friend, Selphie"

Riku blushed and smiled so did Selphie.

"Now, this must be the guy who you had your legs around earlier"

Both Sora and I blushed a deep Maroon colour.

"Actually I saw them in the same position about one hour ago"

"Alex can't you keep your hands off…I am sorry but I don't know your name"

"Oh it's Sora"

Lizzie had the same reaction Riku had when he found out my name. Sora looked at me awkwardly.

"Kai, sweetie, you mean like from your…"

"Lets go get some drinks" I jumped up from my seat and roughly pulled Selphie away from Riku.

(A.N: **in bold is what Riku and Selphie are saying **and in _italics is what Sora and Kairi are saying)_

Riku and Sora's conversation

"**So…is she the one of your dreams?"**

"_She is. The way she moves, looks, talks, kisses and I bet you she can dance and sing like her."_

"**I can't believe it…dude you have a chick of your dreams and you are in love with her"**

"_I know…but you can't tell her…promise?"_

"**Ok I won't tell, but you should tell her"**

"_I will…I wonder what the girls are doing?" _

Selphie and Kairi's Conversation

"**Oh my God! Oh My God!"**

"_I know…Selp he is the one from my dreams. Everything about him, his name, smell and taste"_

"**You are totally in love with him"**

"_I am…I am…but you can't tell him…I don't want to scare him away"_

"**I won't…I can't believe it!"**

Selphie and I walk back over to the guys just as _Rhythm Of The Night_by Valeria

"Come on Sora, let's dance!"

I dragged Sora onto the dance floor and started to dance around him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into a fast paced Latin dance. By the time the song had ended, both Sora and I where out of breath and leaning on each other for support.

"You are her," Sora breathed in my ear.

I pushed against his chest and looked questionly at his face. I opened my mouth to say something when Selphie stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey ladies and gents. It's me, Selp and I wanted to know if you wanted someone to come up and sing, and when I mean someone I mean Kairi"

The crowd started to clap, whistle and scream, encouraging me to go up on stage.

Sora looked at me in shock. I shyly looked up at him and said

"Ok I am a bartender and a singer"

I walked up on stage and took the microphone in my slender hand.

"Hi everyone! I am going to sing a song that has recently become very close to me"

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it mean this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_And I am filled_

_With the sweetest devotion_

_As I, I look into your perfect face_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along_

The crowd cheered as I walked off the stage and towards Sora.

"So…what did you think?"

Sora simply stared at me, his mouth slightly open.

"I…you…it's…true…" he stuttered

"Are you alright, Sora?" I put my hand on his cheek. He lightly shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"I am perfect, milady" he smiled and kissed my hand.

_Too lost in You_ by Sugababes started to play and Sora grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the dance floor.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder. Sora kissed my head. This simple act sent shivers down my spine and all over my body.

"Are you cold? Here" He placed his jacket over my shoulders. I saw his well-built chest, under his jumpsuit. I stood there, my head leaning to the side and a gentle smile creeping across my face. Sora waved his hand in front of my face.

"Anyone home, beautiful?"

I quickly snapped out of my daydream and blushed

"Do you like what you see?" Sora raised an eyebrow and puffed up his chest.

I nodded, smiled and kissed his cheek innocently.

We stood there, swaying for…god only knows how long…until it happened.

Sora had walked away to get a drink when he appeared.

"Hey sunshine" his husky voice whispered in my ear.

I slowly turned to come face to face with my, obviously drunk, ex boyfriend, Daniel.

I back away, saying "Daniel, get away from me"

He stumbled forward and took another swing of his beer

"Sunshine, I wasn't finished with you"

He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him

"Let go of me Daniel…you're hurting me"

"But that's how you like…I haven't even began, you little bitch"

He raised his hand and started to slap my face. He pushed me to the ground and kicked my side.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"Shut up you little bitch"

He was going to kick me again but was tackle by three guys. I quickly scrambled to my feet when Cid came over to me.

"Kairi, sweet heart, are you alright?" He gave me a big bear hug. I cringed in pain.

"Oh! I am sorry"

"It's fine Cid…umm who tackled Daniel?" I looked behind me and saw three dark figures wrestling in the dark.

"Sweetie, who do you think? Your boy came over to get drinks and only took his eyes of you for two seconds and next thing I knew he was sprinting over to you with Mickey and that abousulty gorgeous boy, Riku"

Martin helped me over to the bar, where Selphie was waiting anxiously.

"Oh My God! Kai…" She gave me a gentle hug and looked at my face.

"You look better than last time" I gave a small laugh.

The three boys came over to the bar, with Daniel being held back by Mickey.

"Miss Kyle, I am going to hand this guy over to the police…but you should explain to these fellows what is going now" Mickey kissed my cheek and roughly pushed Daniel out the door.

I looked at Sora, my bottom lips trembling from the pain and being so scared.

_He is going to leave me…_ I thought, as I looked deep into his blue eyes like they were an ocean.

"Umm…his name is Daniel Walters…I dated him for a while and dumped him about three months ago…because he…I… wasn't ready and he wanted it" The tears rolled down my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip. Sora just stood there, staring at the floor and Riku was looked at Selphie, who just nodded her head.

"About one month ago he came to my house and…attacked me. If Selphie and Cid hadn't show up, I would have been in serious danger"

Sora still wasn't looking at me. This made me feel even worse. The tears were flowing quite freely now.

"Sora, if you can't bear to look at me…then I don't know why I am still here" I walked bravely towards the door and out of Sora Hart's life and him out of mine.

"SORA! YOU WANKER!" Riku screamed at his frozen friend.

Sora mumbled, "Someone wanted to and did hurt her, an innocent angel…my innocent angel"

His head popped up "so quickly he must have got whiplash" according to Selphie. Sora bounded out the door and down the street, to find his beautiful angel.

I was walking, blisters forming on both my ankles, I was cold, wet and depressed. I had lost the guy of my dreams (literally) because of…Daniel…that fucking mad wanker.

I had no idea were I was, or where I was going. I just had to keep walking. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them. I fell to the cold concrete and sat there sobbing. The footsteps had stop next to me.

"Look whoever you are, I don't need your sympathy," I said to the person standing next to me.

"No…" I recognised the deep voice "I never leave a damsel in distress"

_No…I can't be _I thought as I lifted my head to come face to face with those dreamy, deep, angelic blue eyes that I fell for.

I just sat there with my mouth wide open and the tears streaming down my face.

"My beautiful angel…I'm sorry…Daniel's a wanker" He looked at me trying to catch my eye. I leaped into his arms and started to kiss him everywhere.

"Sora (kiss) Thank (kiss) you (kiss)"

"I love you, beautiful" Sora whispered in my ear

"I love you too, handsome"

I leaned, and we shared the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I placed my head against his.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sora mumbled

I looked around, smiled and giggled. Sora looked at me with wonder.

"Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class, Miss Kyle?"

"Well, Mr Hart, this is the spot where we met this morning"

Sora looked around, smiled and nodded.

"It is…why don't we make this our spot"

"Deal" Sora placed a light kiss on my lips "Now Sora, do you wanna come back to my place?" I raised my eyebrows and winked.

"Good idea…because I think Riku and Selphie will be back at my place" We both laughed and hand in hand we walked back to Sora's car and sped all the way back to my place…

And that's how I got here. Sora sprinted up the stairs and I am about to join him. I never really believed in true love or love at first sight…until today.

Thanks for reading this…I am sorry for all those Cid lovers…. but I needed a character…and I like Leon to much to make him Gay…..please R&R

Love SailorKairi91


End file.
